


Charlton Heston and Barry Manilow

by GeckoGirl89



Series: Angel Drabbles [31]
Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Alternate Season/Series 04, Charles Gunn and young Connor mentioned, Christmas, Christmas Presents, Dorky Angel, Drabble, Established Relationship, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 20:17:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8937679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeckoGirl89/pseuds/GeckoGirl89
Summary: Cordelia watched Angel's eyes fill with glee as he opened his Christmas present.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "Present" on the 100 Words community on Imzy (https://www.imzy.com/100words/).
> 
> For the purposes of this fic, Angel and Cordelia are in a relationship and Connor is still young. This is set during an alternate season 4 since the Barry Manilow album mentioned came out during early 2002 (so Cordy would get Angel this present during season 4's timeline if it was a Christmas present).

Cordelia watched Angel's eyes fill with glee as he opened his Christmas present. " _Ben-Hur_?  _The Ten Commandments_?  _Planet of the Apes_?  _The Omega Man_! This is amazing, Cordy, thank you!"

Connor, who was sitting in Cordy's lap so that Angel could open his present, waved his hands at his happy father. Cordy smirked. "You missed the CD."

"There's a CD?!" Angel gasped unnecessarily, and Gunn laughed. "It's  _Ultimate Manilow_!" He looked at the track listing on the back. "Twenty songs!"

Cordy giggled when Angel's exuberance led him to kiss her cheek. "I love this! I love you!"

"Love you too."


End file.
